


No More Kisses

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Following the event after Okita's route, good end.Using the writing prompts:"Don't leave me, not yet...kiss me first""No more kisses for you today"





	No More Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Following the event after Okita's route, good end.
> 
> Using the writing prompts:  
> "Don't leave me, not yet...kiss me first"  
> "No more kisses for you today"

"Don't leave me, not yet... Kiss me first," Souji pouted, tugging at Chizuru's kimono sleeve as she was about to get up and leave.

"No more kisses for you today," Chizuru playfully chided, an exasperated smile tugging at her lips.

Souji's pout quickly turned into a whine that was bordering on scowling, "will you stop threatening me with that already? No kisses if I don't finish my meal, no kisses if I don't take my nap, no kisses if I don't take my medicine on time, no kisses if I stayed up too late, no kisses if-"

"No kisses if you don't close your eyes and sleep now!" Chizuru giggled and adjusted his blanket, "your fever still hasn't broken yet, you really need to rest, Souji-san."

"Hmmph, must be my payback for always threatening to kill you last time," Souji huffed and rolled away grumpily.

Chizuru smiled at his childish antics, and gently prodded his back, "hey, are you ignoring me now? I'll get lonely if I don't see your face."

No response from Souji. Chizuru sighed inwardly, he must be feeling even more upset than she had initially thought. Souji had been nursing his fever for a few days already, and their medicine stock at home was dwindling fast, while the herbs she planted in their backyard were not ready for harvest yet. Her only other option now was to buy the medicine from the medical hall in the nearest village. But she could not leave yet while her husband was still sulking.

"Souji-san? I'll bring back more sweets for you, please don't ignore me," Chizuru offered cheerfully, tapping his arm, "Sou-"

"Do you really think I didn't notice anything, Chizuru?" Souji abruptly turned towards her, "your touch is warmer than usual, and your complexion is flushed. You're running a fever." He reached out his hands to cup her surprised face and pulled it down so their hot foreheads were touching.

"I'm fine... Please don't worry about me, Souji-san. I'm no longer a fury, but I still have demon blood running in my body. I'll recover in no time at all," Chizuru smiled, trying to convince and soothe her moody husband.

"I'll be back soon. It's just going to be a quick trip to the medical hall, then I'll come home in time for dinner," she promised.

"I'd rather you rest here with me," Souji muttered with annoyance. He hated it most when Chizuru tire herself too much and became unwell from constantly over worrying about him.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep. Close your eyes now, I promise I'll be here when you open them again," Chizuru smoothed his hair and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "I need you to get well soon, Souji-san. Remember that you promised to help me with the new vegetable patch, and that we'll rear some chickens at the backyard? And then there's also..."

Souji listened quietly as she continued talking about all the things they had planned to do before both of them became unwell. He exhaled audibly. As usual, his frustration was defeated by her determination. He knew that they did need the medicine, so for now he would listen to her and once he was well again, it would be his turn to take care of her, and by then he would not take no for an answer.

"Alright, Chizuru. Please be careful and come home soon. I'll be waiting for you," he gave her a rueful smile and closed his eyes compliantly.

\-----

Later in the afternoon, Chizuru had reached the foot of the mountain and entered the village where she usually get their necessities from. She always came alone because Souji's identity had to be kept a secret. She hoped that perhaps, in the near future when both the political situation and Souji's health had stabilized more, they might be able to walk together, holding hands under the sun like other normal couples.

"Good afternoon," Chizuru greeted as she entered the empty medical hall.

"Good afternoon, you must be here for your usual medicine?" The kindly doctor smiled warmly and got up to prepare her prescription.

Chizuru sat down, fanning herself and massaging her throbbing head. It was a hot day, and she had rushed all the way, wanting to keep her trip as short as possible. She was about to ask the kind doctor for some water, when all of a sudden, a terrified-looking young woman that she recognized as the doctor's daughter came bursting in carrying a crying child. There was blood on both their clothes, and behind them, her husband was shouting vulgarities while wielding a bloodied cleaver.

"Help! He's going to kill us!" She cried out desperately.

"You wanton woman! I'll chop you and your bastard child to pieces!" The man shouted, looking wildly agitated while swinging his cleaver at them.

"Please believe me, she's really your child! I've never betrayed you! Aahhh!" The young woman screamed as her body received a couple of slashes and she collapsed to the ground.

Both Chizuru and the doctor rushed forward to help, with the latter trying to wrestle the cleaver out of the man's grip, and Chizuru coming to aid the mother and child.

"Please... Take my child... Save her!" She breathlessly pushed the crying girl into Chizuru's arms before falling unconscious.

At the same moment, Chizuru heard a loud crash and saw the doctor's body being thrown aside, landing heavily on a rack of dried herbs.

The furious man turned his attention to the little girl, and Chizuru instinctively stood protectively in front of her.

"Please stop this," Chizuru said with a slight tremble. She noticed how much bigger and taller the man's built was as she stood between him and his target. If only Souji was with her, he would know how to handle the situation much better than her.

Chizuru staggered back, feeling a little light-headed. She knew she could not fight the man in her condition, so she planned to stall for time. The commotion had been loud enough, thus she was sure that someone outside would have noticed and called for help.

"Move or I'll kill you too!" The man roared, brandishing his freshly stained cleaver threateningly.

Chizuru's eyes scanned her surrounding for any item that she could use as a weapon, but before she could find any, the man charged forward and roughly hacked down his cleaver at them.

She would never allow the innocent little girl to be killed, so at that split second, there was only one thing she could do.

"Argh!" Chizuru cried out, feeling a hot, burning pain on her neck and chest. She clutched breathlessly at her bloodied and torn kimono, trying to conceal her rapidly healing wound.

The crazed man was about to strike again, when a group of men came rushing in and held him back. They wrestled the cleaver out of his hand and pinned him down to the ground.

Chizuru heaved a sigh of relief, thankful that the dangerous situation was over and she had managed to keep the little girl safe.

She suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling to hurry home into Souji's waiting arms, but knew that she would be in so much trouble with him when he saw the state she was in. She told herself to apologise and make it up to him properly later.

"Oh..." Chizuru tried to walk but everything around her spun and she fell weakly to her knees. She tried to stand, but the ground rushed up to meet her instead. As she laid gasping for air on the hard floor, she finally realized that her kimono was still soaked with fresh blood. The slash on her neck had severed a major artery, and she could not heal fast enough against such a fatal injury.

"....."

Get up Chizuru! Souji is waiting for you to come home! You've promised that you'll be back soon!

"Sou...ji," Chizuru whispered weakly through her ragged breathing. Her vision had grown blurry from her tears and her quivering eyelids felt so heavy.

Open your eyes, Chizuru! Don't you dare die here and leave him all alone! You've promised to always be with him, don't break that promise and abandon him!

Chizuru tried to move, but failed. Fear and regret gripped and twisted her heart but she could only feel her whole body rapidly grew colder and heavier. She was terrified and helpless. What would Souji do when she failed to return home? What would happen to him when she was no longer there to care for him? Would he hate her for not keeping her promise? Tasting her tears mixed with fresh blood in her mouth, Chizuru choked out her last words, "for...give...me... Sou...ji..."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One More Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362430) by [Rennaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren)




End file.
